


Long Shower Late

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: You and Iwaizumi become preoccupied while Oikawa takes a long shower.





	

“Tooru’s not even out of the shower, yet.” You giggled, Iwaizumi’s hands running up and down your sides. He left a trail of kisses over your shoulder and down your back. Iwaizumi grumbled, grinding his crotch against your rear. 

“I guess he’s missing out, then.” Iwaizumi chuckled, his hands coming up to squeeze each of your breasts. You gasped, wanting him to just rip your clothes off your body. 

“We could always. . . Join him, you know.” You suggested, letting Iwaizumi harshly tug your pants down. He helped you let them fall down your legs and on to the floor. 

“No.” Iwaizumi murmured against your skin, nipping your earlobe. “He can join when he’s done with his damn hour long shower.” He groaned in annoyance, holding your hips closer to his hard crotch. You let out a surprised moan, when Iwaizumi pulled his cock out and rubbed it along your clothed opening. 

“Oh, God. . .” You murmured, grinding your hips back. “Fuck me. . .” You moaned, looking back at Iwaizumi. He slid your panties aside, entering into you as he took your lips in a kiss. He continued to kiss you as he slowly thrust into you from behind. You moaned into the kiss, not even hearing Oikawa leave the shower. He paused in the doorway, watching the scene in front of him. The sight of Iwaizumi slowly moving his hips back and forth and sight of your tongues fighting back and forth was enough to intrigue him. 

“And I thought you two would have the courtesy to wait for me.” Oikawa smirked, running a hand through his wet hair. The kiss was broken and you fell forward, giving Iwaizumi more space to work with. He hit inside of you harder with each thrust, eliciting louder moans. 

“You were taking too long.” Iwaizumi said simply, giving a good slap to your ass. “Besides. . . she’s all wet and ready if you want to join.” He had a smirk on his lips, pulling you closer. Oikawa relished in the slick sounds of Iwaizumi’s cock moving in and out of your wet entrance. 

“Fuck. . . Tooru. . . Let me put my mouth on your cock.” You begged, a moan coming out of your throat when Iwaizumi pinched your nipples. 

“How can I resist such a pretty face?” Oikawa sighed, letting his towel fall from his hips. He came over and stood right in front of the bed, stroking his cock to get him up to partial hardness. Your mouth was open and waiting, placing a soft kiss on his tip. You took in as much as you could, using your hands to pump the rest of him. Oikawa let out a choked moan and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s right, baby. . . suck my cock. God. . . Iwa-chan just wants to pound your pussy.” Oikawa muttered, looking up at the twisted expression on Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi was going slow, wanting to drag this out. He was trying his hardest not to lose his control. You moaned loudly on to Oikawa’s cock, making him groan in response. Oikawa wanted you to take in more of his cock. He needed you to take more. 

“Keep sucking his cock.” Iwaizumi groaned lowly, slapping your ass again. His thrusts were hard and deep. He was starting to go faster than the pace he set for himself earlier. “Your pussy feels so good on my hot cock.” He moaned. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s face, biting his lip from the pure ecstasy. You let your head tilt back, taking in much more of Oikawa’s cock. Your tongue swirled and ran up his shift as your hands moved forward to play with his balls. Oikawa moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward into your mouth. You groaned, feeling Iwaizumi just hit that special spot inside of you. 

“Fuck. . .” Iwaizumi murmured, feeling himself edging close. 

“Keep going. . . please.” Oikawa begged, feeling his cock swell in your mouth. You bobbed your head quickly, moaning from the hard thrusts Iwaizumi delivered. Oikawa paused, pulling his cock out of your mouth. A string of saliva and cum connected to your lips and you looked up to him in confusion. 

“Sit up. Iwa-chan, keep going.” Oikawa instructed. Iwaizumi lifted your body up, continuing his fast thrusts. You let out a series of moans with your mouth open, your breasts bouncing up and down. Oikawa stood up on the bed, his cock in front of you again. “Alright. . .” Oikawa murmured, watching the pleased look on your face. “Squeeze your tits together for my cock, baby.” Oikawa said. You did as you were told, pressing you breasts up around Oikawa’s cock. You bounced back on Iwaizumi’s cock, moving up and down for Oikawa. Every time you moved down you flicked your tongue over Oikawa’s cock, causing ecstatic moans to come from his mouth. 

“Oh god. . . I’m gonna cum. . . I’m so close.” You moaned out, bouncing faster and licking Oikawa’s tip as bet you could. Iwaizumi let out a strangled grunt as he held your hips tightly. He was thrusting fast now, losing full control of himself. He felt your body tighten around him and the coil in his stomach was so close to breaking. He groaned loudly as he burst his load inside of you, thrusting a few times as he rode out his orgasm. Your mouth was left wide open as you moaned in pure excitement. You bobbed your head on Oikawa’s cock, feeling it twitch in your mouth. Oikawa begged and moaned loudly as he came in your mouth, holding a fistful of your hair. You pulled your mouth away as Iwaizumi pulled out, laying back on the bed. You tried to catch your breath, pulling Oikawa down to sit with you. Oikawa kissed you deeply, wanting to taste himself on your lips. 

“How lucky am I to have both of you?” Oikawa smiled longingly. You giggled, kissing him once more before lying against Iwaizumi’s chest and kissing his cheek. 

“I love both of you.” You murmured, tiredly.


End file.
